


Lone Wolves No More

by ChandlerBaggins



Category: Divinity: Original Sin (Video Games), Divinity: Original Sin 2
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Developing Relationship, M/M, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChandlerBaggins/pseuds/ChandlerBaggins
Summary: A review on Ifan and his Godwoken companion's journey, as the world saw them.





	Lone Wolves No More

**Author's Note:**

> From the moment I realized same-sex romances exist in this game, there was no going back. And they made it so realistic too! Anyway, this little piece here is just how I imagined the rest of Rivellon would gossip about me and Ifan, hope you will enjoy it! In this playthrough, my character was a Rogue and Ifan was a Wayfarer.

It started off small, like embers flickering in the night.

In the dinner gossips of Fort Joy they would occasionally discuss him. Ifan ben-Mezd, the fabled Lone Wolf assassin. With hushed tones, the fear mongers hissed to all who would listen that he was here for the same purpose as in the war and that everyone should expect to choke on Deathfog in their sleep. After a near-riot, the Magisters made sure the big-mouths stayed quiet, not realizing the dangerous silence of the dagger striking unseen. 

&&&&&&&

In time, however, the embers grew into a spark. Weak, but unmistakable. Unrest began to spread across the fort, as whispers about a murdered Magister drifted through the inmates. There were no questions regarding her killer, judging from the crossbow bolt sticking in her chest; yet most foreboding was the second pair of footprints next to her body, as well as the indisputable mark of a blade across her throat. No one dared to think about the meaning of the terrifyingly obvious implication: Ifan ben-Mezd had found an accomplice.

&&&&&&&

Nebora has never kept her disdain for the Divine Order a secret, so when the time came to help the Champion of Fort Joy escape, she was more than ecstatic to boast about it. And neither she nor anyone had time to notice the archer next to her Champion as he laid waste to the Reds, they were too busy salvaging the precious food from Griff’s mangled corpse.

&&&&&&&

News of Bishop Alexandar’s death travelled like wildfire - the spark has been ignited. Of the stories, none could be sure which were true. Across campfires and taverns of Reaper’s Coast, rumor grew of a deadly pair of “demons”, of the trail of Magister bodies littering the field of Blackpits, of the slaughter of the Lone Wolves in the dead of night, all save for one. Yet, in bedtime stories parents would tell their children about the Blue Warrior and the Green Ranger, heroes who saved travelers from greedy trolls and punished bad witches. Still others heard tales about a duo of Sourcerers so powerful that they went straight through the Deathfog surrounding Bloodmoon Island and ended its reign of nightmare. Whatever the truth might be, the growing influence of the mysterious strangers was undeniable. Eventually, Voidwoken attacks decreased. Eventually, every Magister learned to fear the dark.

&&&&&&&

The Black Ring's communicative mirrors proved most convenient, but like all things in life they had a downside. And so it was that when The Sallow Man met his demise in the Nameless Isle, all Black Ring operatives in Rivellon bore witness, much to their horror and the God King's fury. The last thing they saw before the dancing flames swallowed the cave was a pair of humanoid shadows, capes billowing in the wind.

&&&&&&&

Even in the waning twilight over Arx, the fire raged on. Saviors, heroes, murderers, kidnappers, their epithet changed with the hour. Some rue the day they set foot in the city, having either lost their lives to his partner’s thirsty blade or had centuries of meticulous work drowned in his storm of arrows. Others praised their heroic feats, bestowing on them titles like Void Slayer, Doctor's Bane, Demon Scourge, and so forth. From time to time, however, in total privacy, they would lament that they had failed to imitate the late Shadow Prince’s knack for subtlety as they had inherited his other skills. 

Fire grows hungrier the more it's fed, and thus when two figures clad in gold and silver regalia strode into the Cathedral, the Endless Prayer stopped for the first time in history. In a mixture of awe and fear, they watched the two walked hand in hand to the Path of Blood, and knew that nothing would ever be the same again.

**Author's Note:**

> The clothing descriptions were based on my in-game gear at each act, since I always tried to make sure they fit a certain theme or pattern. Kudos and feedback are much appreciated!


End file.
